Movie War
The is a recent group of movies that serve as crossovers with two immediate Series installments within the Kamen Rider franchise, having started with W and Decade. They are shown around mid-December. It can be considered the Kamen Rider Series' equivalent to the of Super Sentai, which had celebrated its 15th anniversary before the start of the Movie War Series. Similar to how Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker started the tradition of Summer Movies featuring a cameo appearance of the lead Kamen Rider of the up-coming new series, the Movie War films feature a cameo appearance of the Secondary Rider of the current series. Trends *Each Movie War film has some kind of special name. **''W × Decade Movie War: ''2010 **''OOO × W Movie War: ''Core **''Fourze × OOO Movie War: ''Mega Max **''Wizard × Fourze Movie War: ''Ultimatum **''Gaim × Wizard Movie War: ''Sengoku Battle **''Drive × Gaim Movie War: ''Full Throttle *Movie War films normally feature movie exclusive Riders. **''Movie War 2010'': Kamen Rider Kiva-la & Kamen Rider Skull **''Movie War Core'': Kamen Rider Core **''Movie War Mega Max'': Kamen Rider Aqua/Poseidon & Kamen Rider Nadeshiko **''Movie War Ultimatum'': rather than featuring new riders, features new versions of classic Ishinomori heroes (Inazuman, Poitrine, & the villainous Akumaizer trio). **''Sengoku Movie Battle'': Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim **''Movie War Full Throttle'': Kamen Rider Lupin *As mentioned, they open in theaters in December, placing them after the end of the previous series and somewhere between episodes 10 and 20 of the current series. *Movie War films have a title format of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider (current series) & (previous series): Movie War (blank). *They usually feature the current and previous Kamen Riders assuming a new form. **''Movie War 2010'': Final Form Ride Double CycloneCyclone and JokerJoker & Decade Violent Emotion **''Movie War Core'': rather than featuring new movie-exclusive forms for the lead riders, features an incomplete form for Kamen Rider Skull called Skull Crystal. **''Movie War Mega Max'': Fourze Rocket States & OOO Super Tatoba Combo **''Movie War Ultimatum'': Wizard Special Rush & Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States **''Sengoku Movie Battle'': Gaim Wizard Arms & Wizard Infinity Dragon Gold **''Movie War Full Throttle'': Drive Type Fruit & Gaim Drive Arms, as well as Duke Dragon Energy Arms *At some point in these films, the previous rider assumes his Extra Final Form, while the current rider assumes his (near-)Super Form. This is usually during the final battle, where their powers are equal. **''Movie War 2010'': Decade Strongest Complete Form (Extra Final Form) & Double FangJoker (Super Form) **''Movie War Core'': Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme (Extra Final Form) & OOO Tajadol Combo (Super Form) **''Movie War Mega Max'': OOO Super Tatoba Combo (Extra Final Form) & Fourze Rocket States (near-Super Form) **''Movie War Ultimatum'': Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States (Extra Final Form) & Wizard Special Rush (near-Super Form) **''Sengoku Movie Battle'': Wizard Infinity Dragon Gold (Extra Final Form) & Gaim Wizard Arms (near-Super Form) *Each Movie War film features the introduction of the current series' Secondary Rider. **''Movie War 2010'': Kamen Rider Accel **''Movie War Core'': Kamen Rider Birth **''Movie War Mega Max'': Kamen Rider Meteor **''Movie War Ultimatum'': Kamen Rider Beast **''Sengoku Movie Battle'': rather then featuring the debut of Kamen Rider Baron (who already debuted in episode 3), features the debut of Kamen Riders Zangetsu Shin, Duke, & Marika. **''Movie War Full Throttle'': Kamen Rider Mach *Unlike films in the Super Sentai , Kamen Rider Movie War films are normally made up of three parts; the first part is an epilogue to the previous series, the second part is a new adventure in the current series, and the third part (usually shorter in length) features the actual crossover between the two shows. **''Movie War 2010'': Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, Kamen Rider W: Begins Night, & Movie War 2010. **''Movie War Core'': Kamen Rider Skull: Message for Double, Kamen Rider OOO: Nobunaga's Desire, & Movie War Core. **''Movie War Mega Max'' is a special case, as it is divided into five parts rather than three, to celebrate the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series. It is made up of Beginning: Fight! Legendary Seven Riders, Kamen Rider OOO: Ankh's Resurrection, the Medals of the Future, and the Leading Hope, Futo, The Conspiracy Advances: Gallant! Kamen Rider Joker, Kamen Rider Fourze: Nade-Shiko Ad-Vent, & Movie War Mega Max: Gather! Warriors of Glory. **''Movie War Ultimatum'': Kamen Rider Fourze's portion, Kamen Rider Wizard's portion, & Movie War Ultimatum. **''Sengoku Movie Battle'': Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promised Place & Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale. **''Movie War Full Throttle'': Kamen Rider Gaim: The Last Stage of Advance, Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge from Lupin, & Movie War Full Throttle. *The Movie War films also features elements of Kamen Riders beyond the two featured series. **''Movie War 2010'' features the conclusion to the Rider War as well as the return of the Nine Worlds' Kamen Riders, as Kamen Rider Decade was a crossover series celebrating the 10th anniversary of the Heisei Kamen Rider Series. **''Movie War Core'' has Kamen Rider Core, the main antagonist who is an amalgamation of the memories of all previous Riders and their battles. **''Movie War Mega Max'' celebrates the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series, featuring the Seven Legendary Riders as well as Kamen Rider Double returning to assist OOO and Fourze, uniting the first three protagonist Riders following Decade. **''Movie War Ultimatum'' features all the main Riders and secondary Riders of following Decade era as of Kamen Rider Wizard, as Kamen Riders OOO and Birth, with Double and Accel, come to help Wizard, Fourze, Meteor, and Nadeshiko, with Kamen Rider Beast making a cameo. **''Sengoku Movie Battle'' features all of the main Riders of the Heisei era taking part in a Sengoku era-style Rider battle. *Unlike the Summer Movies and the films, Movie War films are not accompanied by a series of Net Movies. *A recent trend for the Movie War films is to feature the "Legend Rider" versions of the Kamen Riders' Collectible Devices (with the exception of Gaia Memories). **''Movie War 2010'' features Decade and his Rider Cards, which are based around using the power of past Riders. Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story features Decade collecting the Rider Cards of Riders he defeated in the Rider War. **''Movie War Core'' is the only film to feature no such devices. **''Movie War Mega Max'' has the Seven Legendary Riders sealed into the Collectible Devices of Fourze and OOO: 1, 2, V3, and Riderman into Rider Astroswitches & X, Amazon, and Stronger into Rider Core Medals. They are released when Fourze and OOO insert the devices into their Drivers and perform a Limit Break and Scanning Charge respectively. **''Movie War Ultimatum'' features Rider Wizard Rings of Kamen Riders Double, Accel, OOO, and Birth, used by Wizard to summon the four Riders. **''Sengoku Movie Battle'' features Rider Lockseeds of Kamen Riders Double, OOO, Fourze, and Wizard, which are used by Ryugen, Baron, Zangetsu, and Gaim respectively to transform into special "Arms" forms based off of those Riders. **''Movie War Full Throttle'' features both a Drive Lockseed and a Gaim Shift Car. Movie War films DSTD-3225.jpg| |link=Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 OOO & Double.jpg| |link=Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core Megamax.jpg| |link=Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max Movie War Ultimatum.jpg| |link=Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum Sengoku-movie-battle.jpg| |link=Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle Drive-Gaim Movie War.jpg| |link=Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle Category:Kamen Rider Movies * Category:Crossovers